


red.

by garfieldkinnie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bloodvines - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, anyways this is short and bad, but that stream had me in my feels, how the hell do i tag the red egg thing, i wrote this in like not even ten minutes and it’s very rushed, no beta we die like men, red egg thing, weird egg thing, why the hell is skeppy red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldkinnie/pseuds/garfieldkinnie
Summary: bad breaks the egg and sees a flash of red and suddenly everything changes.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	red.

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanna be my friend and just scream with me about the bloodline arc it’s so crazy. when bad started getting sad toward the end of him stream i was in my mf feels so i wrote this and decided why not post it. english isn’t my first language so if there’s typos or mistakes pls have mercy!! :)

skeppys red. he’s red. he’s red and he’s monotone and he doesn’t seem like the skeppy bad knew. the skeppy bad loves. he’s cold and red and goddamnit this is all his fault. bad was overtaken by that stupid fucking egg. that stupid fucking egg that just made him lose his best friend. 

bad asks skeppy if he still loves him. there’s no answer, but skeppy says he doesn’t want to fight him. he kills him anyways. and bad can feel his heart breaking. 

so once him and puffy can’t find anymore ideas to get skeppy back, bad kisses him. he kisses him twice. and skeppy freezes and for a moment bad thinks it worked but then skeppy kissed puffy on the cheek and ran away and bad felt so fucking broken by it. 

skeppy wants to move out of the mansion. he says bad and puffy are welcome to join. bad is tearing up as he mines the stone to build himself a room in skeppys weird fucking cave. skeppy seems to like puffy more. skeppy isn’t skeppy. because skeppy wouldn’t have done any of this. 

and yeah, bads crying, but skeppy could have died and surely there’s a way to get him back so for now he’ll sit and cry and deal with this new skeppy who’s cold and monotone and doesn’t love bad. there’s gotta be a way. him and puffy, maybe sam and ant and goddamnit he’ll ask everyone on this fucking server if there’s a way because he is not going to lose his skeppy. his skeppy. 

there needs to be a way.


End file.
